Dog With a Blog: Stan's Revenge
by TyroneMcChicken
Summary: Stan finally cracks form the abuse he suffers. Warning: Contains Murder, Rape, and Drug Use


Stan was on his blog posting about how his family abused him once again. It varied from sexual to physical abuse. Stan couldn't take it anymore and devised a plan to enact revenge.

The next day Stan was laying on the couch when Avery came home. Avery opened up the door and yelled "Hey gay dog catch nigga" as she hurdled her book bag at Stan who was hit in the side and let out a whimper. "Faggot dog" Avery said as she went upstairs to go do some blow off her Barbie Dress-up table. Stan waited till he heard Chief Keef blasting before going up the stairs. He slowly cracked the door open and saw Avery bending over her table doing blow like always. "Now's my chance!" Stan thought to himself. He got his red rocket ready and began to run towards Avery. When Stan reached her he mounted her and shoved his giant dog cock into her teenage pussy. Avery's head reeled back as she began crying from the sudden insertion of a huge dog cock into her. "STAN GET THE FUCK OFF ME" she screamed. "Quiet bitch your time has come" Stan replied. Stan began thrusting his cock in and out of Avery until he was ready to cum. "Here it comes" yelled Stan as he blew his dog sperm into Avery's pussy. Stan hopped of Avery and ripped out her throat. Avery started trying to talk but, all that was heard was the bubbling of blood. "Its ok now" Stan said as he trotted out of the room.

When Stan came downstairs he saw Tyler was in the kitchen and decided to go say hi. Before Stan could  
even say hi Tyler swung a knife down onto Stan's right paw. "Fuck off dog no one likes you" Tyler said as he went back to cutting the bread for his sandwich. Stan had never felt this much pain before. The only thing close to it was when Bennett shoved his cock into Stan for the first time. Stan crawled outside to the shed to hide. Stan opened the door and found a brand new chainsaw that Bennett must have just bought. Stan recalling to his memory of Evil Dead 2 realized what must be done. In the footsteps of Ash Williams recreated the chainsaw hand for himself. Stan then waited for everyone to gather at dinner for the finale part of his grand scheme to start.

Everyone gathers for supper later that night. As Ellen sat down at the table she wondered where Avery was. "Chloe could you get your sister please?" she asked. "Of course" Cloe said as she went to fetch her sister. As Chloe walked up the doors she noticed a strange odor coming from Avery's room. She pushed open the door and saw her sisters body cut up into pieces. Her organs were in a pile near the door. Her head was mounted on one of her bed posts. Chloe walked up to her step-sisters head and noticed cum coming out of her mouth. Chloe licked the cum off her sisters chin. "Wait this is DOG CUM" she said to herself. At that moment Stan lunged from the body of entrails and cut Chloe in half before she could scream. Stan never cared for Chloe so he had no parting wishes to say to her.

Back at the dinner table the remaining members of the family pondered where there stupid dog was. Suddenly they heard scarping of metal on wood floor. They could hear the wood splintering from the metal crushing it. Suddenly the door kicked open and there stood Stan with his chainsaw arm in tow. "What the actual fuck" they all said in unison. "It's time to take you all to the dog house!" Stan yelled as he revved up his chainsaw. The family sat at the table in shock as their pet dog lunged forward cutting Tyler's head in half. "OH MY GOD MY SON!" Bennett screamed as ran towards his son's lifeless body. Ellen was running from Stan as he chased her down. Stan finally caught up to Ellen and cut off both of her feet and then impaling her through her chest. Stan then ran towards Bennett and bit his dick off. "MY COCK!" he screamed reaching for his now missing genital. Bennett fell to his knees so he was level with Stan. "Bennett do you know why I'm doing this?" Stan asked. "Yes Stan.. yes I do" Bennett replied. Stan released his chainsaw from his arm leaving his stump exposed to the air making his cringe a tad. Stan then found a spoon and stuck it into his stump. "Bennett this will only hurt for a second" Stan told Bennett. Stan lied, it was going to hurt a lot. Stan then stuck his knew spoon hand into Bennett's eyes sockets scooping his eyes out. During the second eye Bennett's heart gave out from the pain and he died from cardiac arrest. Stan looked around the room admiring the blood spatters on the walls. "My work here is done" Stan said as he walked out of the house for the final time.


End file.
